


A Conversation for Tonight

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, porn meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Spencer just wants to keep getting fucked after they've come."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/gifts).



Brendon's having an exceptionally good, somewhat unusual experience. Not unusual in the sense of weird, but in the sense that he rarely gets to have this.

He's lying on a hotel bed, on his side, curled against Spencer, dick buried deep in Spencer's ass. Spencer's facing the wall, one leg bent at the knee to allow Brendon access, shiny, wet hair splayed on the pillow. The rhythm of his panting changes when Brendon adjusts the angle, slightly. They're pressed up against each other, Brendon's chest to Spencer's back, one hand on Spencer's stomach, holding him steady. It's like their skin is touching at every possible point. Brendon's dick is in all the way, hips pressed to Spencer's lower back. He moves in slow, rocking motions. He loves the intimacy of this, feeling Spencer's stomach muscles with his fingers, hearing his pants turn into gasps as the pleasure keeps building up, kissing Spencer's shoulder blades, pressing his forehead against the flushed skin of the back of his neck. It's so fucking hot like this, Brendon doesn't know how much longer he'll be able to hold out. Not that it matters. They're not in any hurry.

Spencer doesn't do this often. He's usually too impatient for anal sex, especially if he has to lie there and wait for Brendon finger him until he's comfortable. He always gets too frustrated too fast and his face goes all pouty, like Brendon is the worst person in the world for even suggesting that maybe not having orgasms right this second is a good idea. They rarely make it to the penetration part. Brendon's never asked outright - he doesn't actually care if Spencer's not into anal sex, he's fine with whatever works for Spencer - but he suspects this is all Ryan Ross' fault, somehow. Ryan is probably responsible for Spencer's weird thing where most of the time he can't be bothered with this shit and then every once in a while he asks Brendon to fuck him and it's like he's making up for every single day of his life when he didn't have a cock up his. Most likely this is something Ryan's responsible for, in some way.

Not that Brendon's complaining.

Spencer gasps and grabs Brendon's hand, the one resting against his stomach, and pushes it down, towards Spencer's cock. He usually waits to the very last moment, until he can't take it anymore, until he needs to come right now before letting anyone touch his cock. Brendon obliges, wrapping his palm against the shaft and jerking Spencer smooth and steady, occasionally swiping his thumb against Spencer's slit, smearing the precome on Spencer's stomach. Spencer moans, head leaning back, searching for Brendon, and then they're pressed against each other, Spencer's cheek against Brendon's forehead and Brendon can feel himself getting close as well.

The heat of Spencer's body gets more overwhelming somehow, Brendon's skin feels like it's tingling. He tries to keep up the the handjob, not lose his coordination, but it's a struggle. Spencer jerks against him and comes, every muscle clenching, and Brendon moans, high and desperate and bites into Spencer's shoulder and comes too, shuddering, clinging to Spencer.

They breathe heavily, both of them, for a few moments. And then Brendon pulls out, soft and spent, and the very same second Spencer starts whining. It's just a sound, low in his throat like a grunt, but it goes on longer, rough and needy and demanding.

"So fucking greedy, aren't you," Brendon grins and kisses Spencer's hip before turning away to get stuff from the bedside table.

Spencer nods, licking his lips, still trying to catch his breath. Brendon comes back with a vibrator, roughly the size of his own dick but wider, and sparkly orange. They'd picked it out together at a store in Germany, the color had been Spencer's choice.

Brendon kisses down Spencer's lower back, stops before the entrance to his body and spreads Spencer's cheeks with one hand. Spencer's breathing quickens and Brendon rubs a finger against Spencer's hole. Circular motion, applying pressure but not pushing inside.

Spencer shudders. "Please, Bren." His voice is low and quiet, almost a whisper.

Brendon pushes him down on the mattress, to lie on his stomach, and puts a hand on Spencer's lower back, holding him down. With his other hand he handles the dildo, aligning it with Spencer's body before pushing it in in one forceful motion. Spencer groans into the pillow, hands fisting the sheets. The toy is almost all the way inside Spencer's ass. Brendon gives it a another small push, eliciting another groan, until Brendon's fingers are brushing up against Spencer's skin.

Spencer moans and writhes as Brendon fucks him. Long, vigorous strokes, brushing up against Spencer's prostate, making him grind his cock against the sheets, giving his body more stimulation than it knows what to do with. When Spencer starts to make real sounds - words that only make it halfway to something coherent - Brendon flips a switch on the toy and turns on the vibration. Spencer's hips try to arch off the bed but Brendon keeps them grounded, keeps Spencer exactly where he was. He keeps fucking him with the vibrator, as fast and hard as he can, and Spencer gets louder, mumbling resolving itself into proper syllables.

"Fuck, fuck, Bren, fuck." His tone is urgent, like these are the most important words in the universe right now. Like he's trying to say something to make Brendon _understand_.

Brendon changes the angle a bit, slows down the tempo and moves up the bed to lean over Spencer. Spencer turns his face towards him, and Brendon can see his face is wet with tears. It's not the first time, and Brendon had been half expecting it, but he still can't help something seizing up in his chest. He fists his free hand in Spencer's hair, holds him tight. He's not sure which one of them it's supposed to help.

"I love you," Spencer says, looking dazed.

Brendon can't reach his lips but he kisses Spencer's shoulder before pulling out the vibrator. He does it slowly, as gently as he can. This is always how it goes. Brendon stops when he will and it's up to Spencer to tell him whether he wants him to keep going. This time Spencer seems satisfied. His whole body's covered with sweat. He shudders, and Brendon discards the vibrator on the bedside table and lies next to him. He's half hard but he'll bet Spencer isn't hard at all. That's not what this is about for him.

Brendon lies facing him, runs his fingers over Spencer's arm, idly, while Spencer calms down and catches his breath. And then it's Spencer leaning over to him, grabbing his face and pulling him close. They make out for a really long time. Brendon fucking loves making out, he could do it for hours. His limbs tangle with Spencer's, lazily, and Brendon says "I love you too," between one kiss and the next and Spencer smiles, that brilliant, understated smile of his and goes, "I know," and "thank you," before continuing to explore Brendon's mouth.

Brendon holds back a happy sigh but grins on the next breath and says, "You're welcome," which makes Spencer giggle and makes Brendon giggle in return and they end up spending the next few minutes giggling at each other, half draped on each other on the bed.

Brendon's not complaining at all.


End file.
